


Happy Holidays: Newsies Edition

by The3rdTrumpeteer



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/F, Fluff, M/M, Modern Era, i'll add more tags/characters as i add more stories, just a collection of holiday prompts i do on my tumblr this season, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 00:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21437563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The3rdTrumpeteer/pseuds/The3rdTrumpeteer
Summary: A fluff-filled collection of holiday prompts from my Tumblr this holiday season! Featuring as many pairings as people request.---(If you wanna make a request, my tumblr is @poorguysheadisdoingwhatnow)Chapter 1. - JackCrutchie with a caroling surprise.Chapter 2. - Dot feat. a snowstorm, some hot chocolate, and a few kisses.Chapter 3. - Newsbians with some meddling from Sarah's family.
Relationships: Crutchie/Jack Kelly, Sarah Jacobs/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, Spot Conlon/David Jacobs
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

“Yeah, sorry ‘bout this, Davey,” Crutchie says, trying to turn his key as quietly as he can in his car’s ignition. “I’m just, uh… really sick. Gotta stay home.”

_“First Jack, then you? This cold’s really going around, isn’t it?”_

“Yeah, it sure is.” Crutchie fakes a cough, and it must sound pretty convincing because he hears Davey sigh. 

_“Damn, Crutchie, that doesn’t sound good. Stay home, rest, and get better. We want you and Jack back for caroling next week.”_

“You got it, Davey. Have fun.” Crutchie hangs up and stows his phone in the cup holder. Mission ‘lie to Davey about being sick so he can go make Jack feel better instead of caroling’: complete. Mission ‘drive to Jack’s house and make him soup and all that sappy shit’: begin.

It isn’t that Crutchie doesn’t like caroling with his friends; he really likes it, actually. But he was really looking forward to doing it with Jack, too, and then Jack caught a nasty cold that was going around campus right before finals week.

But Crutchie thinks he knows something that will make his boyfriend feel a little better.

The roads aren’t too crowded, and Crutchie is parking in front of Jack’s apartment after a short drive. He grabs the thermos of soup he made before leaving and locks the car, then hits the buzzer next to the peeling label that says _Kelly_ in block letters.

A few seconds later, Jack’s hoarse voice (he sounds awful; Crutchie hopes he doesn’t _actually_ catch his cold) resonates through the tinny speaker built into the brick wall.

“Hello? Is this the DoorDash guy?”

Crutchie laughs. “Not quite, babe.”

“Crutchie? I thought you were carolin’ with the others.”

“I didn’t want to when I knew you were bedridden. Let me in; it’s freezing.”

“Oh, yeah.” There’s a buzzing noise, and the front door opens. Crutchie enters the complex and slowly makes his way up the stairs to the second floor (he doesn’t trust the rickety old elevator here). Soon, he’s standing in front of Jack’s door, and he opens the door without knocking; Jack never locks it.

“Hey,” Crutchie says, setting his thermos on Jack’s kitchen counter. Jack’s lying on his couch. “You look awful.”

“Thanks.” Jack rolls his eyes, then winces. “Well, that didn’t help my headache.”

“Oof.” Crutchie pours Jack a cup of soup and hands it to him. “This might help, though.”

“Thanks, Crutch.” Jack sits up and takes the cup gratefully and takes a little sip of the broth. “Wow, that’s good. You didn’t have to do this.”

“Of course I did.” Crutchie sits on the couch next to him. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Jack takes another sip of the soup, then frowns. “I just feel bad that you’re not out caroling.”

“It’s okay,” Crutchie says. “I think I might still be able to do a little caroling right here. Any requests?”

Jack raises an eyebrow. “Anything?”

“Has to be holiday-related.”

“Hmm…” Jack thinks for a second. “Could you do ‘I’ll Be Home for Christmas’? I know it’s one of your favorites, and I love hearing you sing it.”

Crutchie grins. “You got it.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some notes:  
-Hanukkah begins this year on the 22nd of December  
-I'm thinking that finals week in this story would be the week of the 16th, so Davey's last final would have been on the afternoon of the 19th

Davey sighed and sunk farther into his couch cushions, staring at his phone screen, at the message he had just sent to his mother.

_Can’t make it back tonight, the snow is too heavy. Hopefully tomorrow or Saturday?_

Finals week was over. His roommates had left earlier in the week, but Davey had just had his last test that afternoon, and he had been looking forward to getting home as soon as possible, but the weather had other ideas. The roads were blocked, and the trains had stopped running because of just how much snow was falling. There was no way he could make it to his parents’ house an hour and a half away until the snow let up or the roads were cleared. 

Davey set his phone on the cushion beside him and picked up his television remote, but right as he clicked the power button, the overhead lights flickered and turned off, and across the room, Davey heard the telltale sign of his computer shutting down. 

“Shit.” He checked his phone, but there was no message from his mother because he now had no service at all. “Fuck.”

Davey resigned himself to a quiet night spent cuddled on the couch in as many blankets as he could find, and made sure to grab a few books from his bookshelf so he wouldn’t have to get up. He went to the kitchen and filled the kettle with water to make hot chocolate.

A few minutes later, the water had boiled, and Davey made his hot chocolate and carried it to the couch. He looked over the books he had set on the end table. “Well, guess I can start _The Hobbit_ again...”

Davey didn’t know how long he sat on his couch, reading, but he was about a third of the way into his book when a loud knock at the door startled him so badly he nearly spilled the rest of his hot chocolate.

He stood up but kept a thick blanket wrapped around his shoulders and looked through the peephole. “Oh!” He opened the door quickly, grabbed Spot’s hand, and pulled him inside before too much cold air could seep into the apartment. “What’re you doing here, babe? I thought you already went home for the break.”

Spot didn’t let go of Davey’s hand; instead, he grabbed the other one, trying to warm himself up a little. “Nah, I was supposed to leave this mornin’, but it started snowin’ bad before I could. That why you’re still here?”

“Yeah.” Davey dragged Spot over to the couch, and they sat close together, still holding hands. “Sarah and Les are already home, but I’m stuck here until the trains start running or it’s safe enough to drive. And Hanukkah starts in three days! I don’t want to miss spending it with my family. I haven’t seen any of them in weeks.”

Davey hadn’t gone home for Thanksgiving that year; instead, he and Spot had gone to spend the day with Spot’s mother. It was a great time, and Davey knew that the rest of his family didn’t mind, but it also meant that he hadn’t seen his parents, brother, or sister since he had a free weekend back in September.

“I’m sure the storm’ll let up soon,” Spot said, trying to assure his boyfriend. He knew how much Davey missed his family.

“I hope so,” Davey grumbled. “Stupid snow. And it knocked the power out. Is it out at your place, too?”

“Unfortunately. That’s why I came here,” Spot said. “Figured you wouldn’t’a left yet, and I couldn’t call you ‘cause there’s no service, and this way we can, uh... cuddle for warmth.”

Davey smiled at that. “Okay, that was cheesy. You’ve been spending too much time with Jack and Crutchie.”

Spot made a face. “If I ever get as disgustin’ as those two, put me out of my misery.”

“Don’t worry,” Davey laughed, but he quickly sobered again. “Hope they’re okay, too.” Jack and Crutchie had been planning to leave around the same time as Spot.

“I’m sure they’re probably makin’ out as we speak. We all know a little snow wouldn’t stop ‘em,” Spot said with a grin. “Speakin’ of that...”

“You wanna make out?”

“No. Well, yeah, of course, but that’s not what I meant.” Spot grabbed one of Davey’s discarded blankets and wrapped it around himself. “C’mere, I wanna show you somethin’.” He stood up and crossed the living room to the window that led to the fire escape.

“Spot, it’s freezing outside.”

“Yeah.” Spot opened the window and climbed out, and Davey had no choice but to follow him.

“Spot-” Davey stopped talking when he got a look around. The snow was still heavy, falling on the two young men’s shoulders and hair, but now that it was dark, the delicate flakes were illuminated softly by streetlights, and the snow blanketing the street below was undisturbed and glowing with a rainbow from the Christmas lights strung across the buildings. “Oh, wow.”

“Right?” Spot took Davey’s hand again. “I think this is the only good thing about these bad storms. The city’s... quieter now.”

“It’s beautiful.” Davey turned to Spot. “I’m glad you’re here. If we can’t go home yet, at least we can be together, right?”

“Yeah.” Spot leaned over and brushed his lips gently against Davey’s. “Wouldn’t have it any other way.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (this wasn’t a request i just really wanted to write some newsbians)
> 
> ((in this, Katherine has already graduated and works in Manhattan, and Davey and Sarah attend NYU. the Jacobs’s live just outside of the city))
> 
> (((don’t ask me where Mr. Jacobs is cause I don’t know)))

Katherine knew something was up the moment Davey texted her and asked her if she wanted to come to dinner with him and his family that night. Well, she knew something was up when he texted her again a few seconds later, asking her to come over because his mother needed help cooking.

_aren’t there 3 of you?_ She texted back.

_yeah, but Les isn’t allowed in the kitchen after the whole “how many burritos can fit in the microwave?” debacle, and Sarah isn’t home yet, and besides, mom likes you. she knows you’re a good cook_

Katherine squashed down the tiny bit of disappointment she felt when she saw the part about Sarah not even being there. She barely knew Sarah; they had met through Davey over the summer and only talked a few times. And only gone out for coffee once. And Davey and Les had been there. And besides, maybe Mrs. Jacobs really did need help cooking.

_okay_, she texted. _I’ll be there in a few_

Katherine put on one of her nicer dresses--deep blue with a silver belt, something she had seen while shopping the other day and immediately tried on because she knew it was Sarah’s favorite color-

But they were just friends, weren’t they?

It was snowing when Katherine left her apartment, but the storm wasn’t too bad, and the roads were clear, and she got there in a little over half an hour.

The front of the house was decorated with blue-and-white lights that illuminated the yard in soft hues. There was a gilded Star of David hanging on the front door. Katherine rang the doorbell, and the door opened a few moments later. Les grinned widely at her.

“Hi, Katherine!” He said. “Davey said you were comin’.” He leaned in conspiratorially, and Katherine was a little surprised to see that he was as tall as her now. Was he this tall back in the summer, before he started high school? She couldn’t remember. “I know why he invited you.”

“Do you?”

“Yep.” Les winked. “Sarah. Oh, also, Davey’s in the kitchen with Mom.” Then he turned and jogged up the stairs.

“Wait, Les-” But he was gone, and now Katherine stood alone in the foyer. She sighed and walked down the hallway. The kitchen was at the end, through an archway, and when Katherine walked in, she saw Davey sitting at the counter. Mrs. Jacobs was at the stove, stirring something in a pot. She smiled at Katherine.

“Hello, dear! Davey said you were coming to help me cook?”

“Yep! Where do you need me?”

“Come over and stir this soup,” Mrs. Jacobs said. “I’m going to start on the latkes.”

“Glad you’re here, Kath,” Davey said. “I like your dress. Isn’t it pretty, Mom?”

“Oh, yes, it’s beautiful.” Mrs. Jacobs glanced at her son. “That’s Sarah’s favorite color, isn’t it, Davey?”

“Sure is.”

Katherine could feel herself blushing, but she tried to act casual. “Oh, uh, is it? What a coincidence.”

“Right.” Davey grinned at her. “Sarah’ll be here soon. She’s picking up some things from the store.”

“Oh, that’s nice.” Why couldn’t she stop blushing? This was embarrassing. “Can’t wait to see her. You know, ‘cause it’s been a while, and she’s my friend.”

“Mhm.” Davey looked like he wanted to laugh, but he didn’t.

“Katherine, dear, thank you for stirring the soup.” Mrs. Jacobs came to the rescue, saving her from what would have an awkward silence. “I think it’s ready now. Oh, Davey, could you set the table? It sounds like Sarah’s home.”

Sure enough, Katherine heard the front door open, and when she peeked out of the kitchen, she saw Sarah standing in the doorway, holding a few plastic bags and shaking snow from her hair. Her long, beautiful brown hair...

“Hi, Kath!” Sarah walked down the hall and gave Katherine a brief, one-armed hug, impeded by the groceries she still held. Oh, shit, the blush was back. “You’re here early. And you look great. I love that color on you.”

“Thanks,” Katherine said with a smile. Were her hands shaking? Why was this so hard? “You look great, too.” 

Sarah set her bags on the the kitchen counter and unzipped her jacket, revealing a lavender dress with long sleeves. It was beautiful and in one of Katherine’s favorite colors.

“Alright, it’s time to eat!” Mrs. Jacobs gestured at Davey, who had just finished setting the table. “Could you get Les?”

“Sure.” Davey left the kitchen.

Sarah and Katherine helped Mrs. Jacobs place the assorted dishes on the table, and a few moments later, Davey and Les appeared.

“I’ll take this seat,” Davey said, sitting down, and Les sat down beside him. The only place for Katherine to sit was right beside Sarah, and she was happy, but still so nervous.

The meal was delicious, and dinner was not nearly as awkward as Katherine had thought it would be, but Sarah’s knee had brushed hers a couple of times under the table, and she was close to falling apart. Her blush was nearly constant, and though no one mentioned it, Mrs. Jacobs had glanced at her with a knowing smile more than once. When everyone had finished eating, Sarah turned to Katherine.

“Hey, will you help me clean up? I don’t want Mom to have to do it.”

“Sure.”

“Thank you, girls,” Mrs. Jacobs said. “How about you wrap up all the leftover food, and then Les and Davey can wash the dishes afterwards?”

Les began to grumble, but Davey put a hand on his shoulder and said, “of course. We’ll come back in in a few minutes so we don’t get in Sarah and Kath’s way.”

Soon it was just Sarah and Katherine in the kitchen, and they began shifting the uneaten food from the glass serving dishes to Tupperware containers.

“Sorry about that,” Sarah said.

“About what?”

“My family.” Sarah smiled. “You know what they were trying to do, right?”

“Yeah,” Katherine admitted. “I knew right when Davey texted me last minute. He never does anything last minute.”

Sarah laughed. “That’s true. Anyway, you seemed nervous. Why?”

“Well...” It was hard to put into words. “We haven’t seen each other in a while, and I was so excited to see you again, because, well, I, uh... I like you, I think , but I didn’t know if you would feel-”

Katherine was rambling, and she couldn’t keep the words from tumbling from her mouth, but before she had a chance to regret what she was saying, she was cut off by Sarah grabbing her cheeks with both hands and kissing her on the lips.

“I, uh...” Now it was Sarah’s turn to be flustered. “I do feel the same way, actually. I wasn’t sure if _you_ did. And then I got really busy with school, and I knew you were busy with work, and then it had been weeks.”

“But now it doesn’t have to be,” Katherine said. She felt giddy, and from Sarah’s wide grin, it seemed that she felt much the same way. “Do you want to, maybe... get coffee soon? Without Davey and Les this time.”

Sarah laughed again and nodded. “How about tomorrow?”

“It’s a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> back on my newsies bullshit it seems
> 
> my tumblr is @poorguysheadisdoingwhatnow


End file.
